


Forgiveness

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Willa Blake [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (in case my dreams come true and willa is real!), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, anti becho, s5 prediction, you better be sure there's no way in hell octavia will EVER forgive echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Bellamy asks Octavia for the impossible - forgiveness for Echo. [Canon Divergent]





	Forgiveness

“Forgiveness? You _seriously_ want me to forgive that bitch? The same bitch who almost killed me?”

Bellamy squared his shoulders.

“Yes. Look, she did something bad. She knows that. But you didn’t die, O. Besides, that was a long time ago.”

“You know what, you’re right,” Octavia acknowledged. “It _was_ a long time ago.” She touched her stomach. “The scar has healed. At least on the outside. But there are some things that never heal, Bellamy.”

Her brother frowned. What could she be talking about?

Octavia came closer to him, put a hand on his shoulder and pointed toward a group of her people.

“Do you see that little girl next to Niylah?”

He nodded. The girl looked to be about 5 years-old, with straight dark hair and bangs. He reminded him of Octavia at that age…

“Her name is Willa. She’s my daughter,” Octavia revealed. Bellamy’s jaw dropped. But before he could say anything, she continued, “I’m all she has left in the world since _your little girlfriend_ ,” she spat out with nothing but hatred in her voice, tears beginning to rise in her eyes. “killed her father. She shot him in the neck with an arrow at the Conclave. Right in front of me.”

For the first time, Bellamy was completely speechless. He’d known that Echo had cheated on the Conclave, trying to ensure Roan’s victory. But he’d had no idea about his sister’s relationship with the Trishanakru young man or just how he had died.

“Ilian was in pain, paralyzed, _begging_ me to kill him,” Octavia went on, pained. “I had to stab him in the heart to stop his suffering.”

There was a pause.

“Echo is the reason why my daughter doesn’t have a father, why I had to kill someone I cared about.” Octavia’s expression went from pain back to hatred in a heartbeat. Then, she challenged, “Now tell me to forgive her again.”

She moved away from her brother and went to the make-shift balcony to address the people waiting below.

“My decision stands,” the Red Queen announced. “Echo kom Azgeda remains banished. Along with all those who chose to stay with her.”

As she passed by Bellamy again, she stopped for a moment and said quietly, “You can’t have both of us, big brother. Chose.”


End file.
